geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spongebob: Sadness (Even Better Version)
Yo muthafucka, everyone fo' realz. A couple weeks ago mah lil brutha holla'd dat da thug wanted mah crazy ass ta git his ass ALL spunkbizzle episodes. Unfortunately, I didn't have all of dem wild-ass muthafuckas. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. SO, I found a unstraight-up legit joint was you could downlizzle ALL SPONGEBOB EPISODES. I checked dem ta make shizzle there was no screamers or any of dat yo, but what tha fuck I gots was sadness.wmv. I let mah lil brutha peep tha episode as I ate noodlez fo' realz. As I fuckin started ta finish them, I heard mah brutha scream. I ran up in tha room, n' da thug was curled up on tha couch bobbin. I looked all up in tha TV, And saw Patrick sitin next ta sponge bobs crib yo. Dude was frowning, n' da thug was missin his wild lil' fuckin eyes. Blood was drippin outta them, n' da perved-out muthafucka started ta cut his stomach open. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. before his schmoooove ass could finish cappin' his dirty ass, tha screen went ta static. Dat shiznit was straight-up disturbing. I didn't let mah lil brutha peep dat shit.. n' you KNOWS dat shiznit was a troll tryin ta scare lil lil playas fo' realz. At 12:06 A.M, I gots tha CD n' peeped tha episode. There was no intro, Just a picture of a noose while tha theme cold lil' woo wop played up in reverse. Da title card holla'd Sadness. Well shiiiit, it flossed Spongebobs house, And Dat shiznit was night. Well shiiiit, it flossed tha inside of his house, Spongebob, his Parents, n' Patrick was up in there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. There was no beatz, just tha sound of wind. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Well shiiiit, it flossed Garry bustin up, n' his wild lil' fuckin eyes turned tha fuck into ballz of blood, n' it dripped outta his sockets, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. I started feelin sick, n' I vomited inside mah grill. Da sound of wind went silent, n' Spongebobs muthafathas started rappin': Were goin on a road trip! Garry cried even mo' yo, but his voice sounded deeper n' shiznit yo. Dude went straight-up silent, da thug was still bustin up, Just not makin any sound. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Garry eventually died. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude lay on tha floor, missin his wild lil' fuckin eyes. Patrick aint straight-up buckwild bout tha trip, his thugged-out lil' punk-ass fuckin started ta cry blood. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! Well shiiiit, it flossed dem up in tha car, And spunkbizzle was messin around, takin "Kool as fuck Pizzles", n' da thug was laughing, his voice deep. Patrickz head slowly spins n' his wild lil' fuckin eyes black yo. Dude aint gots a grill, just black eyes, n' da perved-out muthafucka says: No...No...No...No...I was freaked out, n' then spunkbizzle jumps up tha window, gettin hit by a cold-ass lil car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Patrick (his grill back) fuckin started ta scream louder n' da perved-out muthafucka started coughin up blood. They stop tha car, n' strutt up ta his body. They have black eyes, n' they start bustin up like a biatch blood. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! Well shiiiit, it shows dem at his wild lil' funeral, n' his body lay there, distorted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. blood drippin outta his wild lil' fuckin eyes, His teeth knocked out, his nozzle torn off, n' da thug was covered up in blood. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! Patrick begins ta cry, n' so do Spongebobs muthafathas. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Spongebob opened his wild lil' fuckin eyes n' smiled like a mad dude, n' then his wild lil' fuckin eyes closed, n' he frowned again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I was disturbed dat dis was up in a lil playas show. fo' realz. Afta tha funeral, it shows spunkbizzlez daddy In spunkbizzlez house, n' he is hangin from a noose. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Spongebobs mom, is up in tha bathroom wit slit wrists, n' Patrick is outside, cuttin open his stomach as his schmoooove ass cries blood. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! Da episode ended. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I aint NEVER gonna let mah brutha peep Spongebob again, I aint NEVER gonna peep dat shit. P.S WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO DA ORIGINAL STORY Category:TrollFUCKINGpasta Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Better Version Of Pasta